Museum Items
Items in the Gallery * Luogo Di Arte Piuttosto Schifosa (art museum, gallery, antiquities) Floor 1 - The New Dawn of Kushinda Painting 1: The painting is of a beautiful starlit night. A storm-damaged Valoran ship is on the black shores, with an artistic depiction of Zelethor walking confidently further inland. Description: Zelethor built the Plate for all to have a better life. Seeking the greatest of minds, and escaping persecution from the southern continent of Valoran, Zelethor travelled to the land of Kushinda. At the time of his arrival, Kushinda was a barren, black plains, with a suffering people. The land was riddled with thunderstorms and natural disasters, with only one structure standing on it - the Blue Palace. Painting 2: The interior of a blue tinted palace with Mythril trim. Zelethor stands talking to a suspicious looking man with thick black and blue platemail armor covered in icicles and spikes. Behind this man (assumed to be The Winter King) there are two figures in shadow. Behind Zelethor stands an individual in a long black cloak, wrapped from head to toe. Description: The Blue Palace was an immense structure and ruled by a single family of ruthless dictators. In an effort to save the populace from their cruel masters, and to bring peace to Kushinda, Zelethor proposed a truce with the villainous Duke of Storms (The Winter King), that he would build a grand construction above Kushinda and any who wished to leave would be free to do so. Painting 3: Thousands of Zelethor's acolytes crafting and building parts of the Plate in a colossal forge. Description: Zelethor's creation grew, with the greatest minds from across this realm and others coming to build the 'Jewel of the Sky', 'The Land Above', now known as The Plate. A gigantic structure housed hundreds of people and the people of Kushinda, Zelethor and his acolytes, and the Duke of Storms knew peace. Artifacts in the Room: The Unbroken (a dagger made of ice which does not melt), an obsidian crown, a Zelethor badge (or Gond badge), Floor 2 - The Unending Storm Painting 1: (Battle of The Winter King's Soldiers vs Zelethor's acolytes) As more and more people left the Plains of Kushinda and travelled to the Plate, the Duke of Storms grew angry and demanded to renegotiate the deal struck with almighty Zelethor. Zelethor was unwavering in his resilience and a three-year war took place between those of the Plate and those remaining on the Plains. Time and time again, the acolytes of Zelethor stood strong against the invaders and defeated them every time. Painting 2: (The Duke, armor torn off revealing a blood-soaked gambeson, stands in the middle of a hurricane with shadowy items floating around him. He faces the viewer with a grin that seems to follow them) The Duke of Storms would not surrender, however. In a last act of defiance, he used a terrible ritual of 'magic' to tear a hole in reality. This hole allowed powerful, gigantic beasts known as 'dragons' to enter the realm. These beasts, however, could not be tamed by the Duke. An apocalypse rained down upon the world - brought by those who opposed Zelethor. Artifact: Some of the items believed to be used in the Ritual - a golden violin, a small leaf-bladed dagger engraved with runes, a bag of red sand, a mighty warhammer with the power to control lightning, a crown made of black volcanic rock and a set of deep blue plate mail with ice spikes). Painting 3: (5 dragons flying away) The Dragons lived in the sky, and it was where they had their advantage. Zelethor chose to lower the Plate onto Kushinda and the Blue Palace, defeating his enemies and protecting the land in one masterful decision. Zelethor brought peace to the land. The threat of the Dragons had vanished, some say due to Zelethor's courage. Floor 3: The Age of Creation Painting 1: The Workshop, Zelethor building the Warforged in his workshop In an effort to reduce hardship on those who had fell in the War, Zelethor redoubled his efforts into the creation of a new race of beings. This race became known as the Warforged, as they truly had been forged in war. These warriors were built to serve the population of the Plate (now Kushinda) and a truly great future was promised. Painting 2: Airships (pictured: The Red Rose) Realising the need to trade and open relationships with other nations, as all great leaders would, Zelethor developed great, flying machines known as airships (see pictured: The Red Rose). These ships became valuable assets to Kushinda in trade, commerce and warfare, being used to fight off pirates, flying beasts, and occasional attempts at invading the border by other nations such as the Void, Valoran. Expeditions have travelled across the sea and explored other nations such as Canterford and Whispershore. Artifact: The Red Engine (prototype blueprint of the first Airship engine) Painting 3: A True Hero Zelethor, realising the people of his nation had been well-served by him, chose to retire to a quiet life and disappeared to parts unknown. Despite a life lived well-loved by his people, Zelethor had no children or loved ones to speak of, departing across the seas alone but for his Warforged companion Observer. EMPTY CASES: A display box with 4 red chips in it. 1 Red Chip was stolen, the remaining three have been moved to another museum due to increased security there (the Warforged Museum). Floor 4: A Prosperous Future Artifacts: Trade Goods Black powder, mythril bars, adamantite bars, one deactivated early model siege beast (basically a siege beast without armor), cannons, throwing bombs. Painting 1: A sunset over the Plate Kushinda is one of the most wealthy nations on Solea. * Warforged Museum Basement: Security Office Surveillance Machine - can be deactivated in the presence of a lightning storm. Former warforged heads in the corners of each room. Floor 1: Gen 2 - 4 Floor 2: Gen 5 - 8 Chips stored! Floor 3: Gen 9 - 12 Floor 4: The Roof Garden, druids have setup plants trees vegetables and fruit WARFORGED Gen 1: Observer Gen 2: Builders (Red Brick) Gen 3: Butlers / Servants Gen 4: Wheels (Copper) Gen 5: Combination of 2, 3, 4 - Multi-use. One slot, compatible with nothing. Gen 6: Juggernauts (Black) Gen 7: Justicekeepers (White) Gen 8: Grapplers (Bronze) Gen 9: Spellcasters (Blue) Gen 10: Butlers / Servants (Marble with 2 slots) Gen 11: Terminators (T-800, 2 slots) Gen 12: Infiltrators (3 slots)